lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Despar (TDS)
Despar is a Dragonborn in The Dragonborn Series, he bore the Ring of Darkness which caused him to be tempted with the Dark Magics wielded by Sauron during the Second Age, Despar is actually become Sauron's "Stewart" by the Third Age however abandoned his post after hearing rumours of a New Dragonborn being born. Personality and traits Despar was known to be at one point a kind and considerate youth however years of existing alone and the Ring of Darkness soon gave him a desire for power, soon enough he became cruel and capricious to the point where he willingly Physical Appearance Biography Relationships Equipment Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Normal Abilities: *'Master Swordsman' - As a Dragon Rider through his Dragonborn biology and therefore one that was very old in his ways despite his youthful appearance, Despar is quite a skilled Swordsman that one would call him a Swordmaster, a warrior whom has mastered the way of the blade. *'Master Strategist/Tactician' - Despar, having led Mordor while Sauron's spirit was recovering, has become a Master Strategist and similarly a Tactician. He can easily command small groups to attack a large army for maximum damage or a number of armies to battle around Middle Earth, while the Witch-king of Angmar and the Forces of Minas Morgul kept Gondor in check at Osgiliath, it was Despar aided by Sandor that led the Strategies for the War in the North and Rohan. *'Ring of Darkness' - The Ring of Darkness gives Despar some amazing powers and abilities aligned with the Element of Darkness, this ring is also incapable of being bound to the One Ring however the wearer can be tempted by a powerful wielder of the One Ring especially if that person is Sauron, the Ring of Darkness is the only one of the two rings with this flaw it seems since the Ring of Light has total immunity to the One Ring's effects. Its individual powers include: **'Magic Telekinesis' - By channelling magic into the hand, and therefore the finger that the ring is worn on, Despar can send a shock-wave of malevolent Magical Energy and grip things with a "massive invisible arm" of Magic energy. *'Sorcery' - Since Magic comes from Dragons, Dragonborns are gifted with the Magical Powers of the Maiar, because of this his strength and powers are similar to Sauron at his prime and Gandalf the White in power. Dragon Born Abilities: *'Super Strength' - *'Super Speed' - *'Super Agility' - *'Immortality' - *'Super Endurance' - *'Super Intelligence' - *'High Healing Factor' - *'Dragon shouts' - As a Dragonborn, Despar is capable of the Ancient Dragon Magics which he draws the power from his blood and soul, each "Dragon shout" also known as either "Thu'um" or "Dovahzaan" consists of three Words in the Dragon Language shouted while channelling Magic. Some shouts that Despar is capable of include: **'Unrelenting Force' - Dragon Words: "Fus", "Ro", "Da"/"Force", "Balance", "Push" - Despar was fully trained in the Dragonborn Culture and therefore he had time to learn all the words of this basic Dragon shout, the Unrelenting Shout like all Dragon shouts have three levels, at its strongest the Unrelenting Force can Fires a shock-wave of force energy that stuns and pushes enemies away over a massive distance and width. Gallery Ed-speleers-eragon-star.jpg|Non-Combat Appearance Quotes Trivia Category:Individuals Category:Males